


Suos le ciel de Paris

by ElderCampBanshee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderCampBanshee/pseuds/ElderCampBanshee
Summary: Hermione incontra la donna dei suoi sogni, ma non riesce più a trovarla. Forse qualcuno può darle una mano...
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 9





	Suos le ciel de Paris

“Boum  
Quand notre cœur fait Boum  
Tout avec lui dit Boum  
Et c'est l'amour qui s'éveille”

Hermione si stava maledicendo. Era decisamente una pessima giornata.

Solo una settimana fa era atterrata, dall’Inghilterra a Parigi. Ma non aveva assolutamente considerato che forse il meteo sarebbe stato un tantino diverso dalla sua terra natia. Non aveva considerato che quello che per lei era un normale mattino scozzese, che sarebbe stato solo un giorno uggioso, nella terra delle baguette era il preludio di una tempesta d’acqua non indifferente.

Sbuffò, mentre si riparava sotto ad un albero appena fuori da Les Invalides, non poteva nemmeno chiamare suo fratello.

Il suo maglione completamente bagnato, non che i suoi pantaloni fossero in condizioni migliori, non osava nemmeno immaginare lo stato in cui potevano trovarsi quel nido di cicogna che definiva capelli.

Stava ripensando a tutte le scelte sbagliate che poteva aver fatto in tutta la sua vita, quando davanti al suo rifugio improvvisato si fermò una figura, che era stata sicuramente più lungimirante di lei visto che aveva un ombrello.

Hermione strizzò lievemente gli occhi per vedere se la conoscesse, e sicuramente per sapere chi doveva uccidere per averla vista in questo stato. Ma restò lievemente a bocca aperta, davanti a lei non c’era un collega dell’ambasciata o un conoscente, bensì una dea bionda che le rivolgeva un piccolo sorriso. La dea aveva un leggero cappotto nero, da cui spuntavano due lunghe gambe fasciate da Jeans, ma quello che lasciava imbambolata l’inglese era il viso. Una porcellana fine in cui erano incastrati due lapislazzuli che la guardavano intensamente. Inconsciamente sapeva che era lei la donna che cercava in tutte le sue ex ragazze, aveva un’aura di fascino e d’intrigo anche solo stando ferma con un ombrello. Il suo cuore iniziò a fare gli straordinari e il suo cervello con un QI a tre cifre si scollegò momentaneamente, decidendo di prendersi una breve pausa per la prima volta in tutti quegli anni.

Troppo tardi si rese conto che i due petali di ciclamino che fungevano da labbra si stavano muovendo parlandole. Riuscì a captare solo le ultime parole “… te raccompagne?”

Hermione da quale poliglotta, parlava fluentemente 6 lingue, e grande donna di cultura, una personalità che si poteva vantare di aver vinto una discussione con Albus Silente; se ne uscì con uno sgraziato “Cosa?” in inglese.

La dea rise leggermente e parlò di nuovo, sta volta in inglese anche se manteneva un grazioso accento, sta volta il nido di cicogna su due gambe si impegnò ad ascoltarla “Inglese?”

Hermione di nuovo facendo sfoggio di eloquenza annuì.

“Vuoi che ti dia an…. Passaggio?” indicando l’ombrello sopra la sua testa.

L’inglese la guardò un secondo smarrita poi finalmente si riprese “Oh, saresti così gentile?”

“Ouì” sorrise, e un altro colpo fu perduto dal cuore della castana “Sto andando verso Montmartre”

“Oh… io sto andando verso Rue Saint Augustin…”

“Excellent! Je va…. Scusa, passo di lì”

Hermione si avvicinò ancora incerta “Ahm puoi parlare in francese, lo capisco…. Prima… non avevo sentito ecco”

“Oh no, no. Poi perderei… occasion di praticare il mio Inglese…”

“Parli molto bene sai?” sorrise

“Ouì? Grazie” ricambiò il sorriso iniziando a camminare.

L’inglese si mise le mani in tasca e preso del coraggio iniziò una conversazione, mentre costeggiavano la Senna “Allora ti capita spesso di raccogliere povere inglesi senza ombrello?”

L’altra rise leggermente “No… non così carine almeno…”

Inutile dire che una delle più brillanti studentesse che fosse uscita dalle porte dell’università di Hogwarts arrossì quasi in modo indegno. Eppure aveva avuto la sua dose di conquiste in passato.

“Comunque mi chiamo Fleur”

“Hermione” porse la mano come avrebbe fatto all’ambasciata, ma si rese conto che quelle dell’altra erano occupate a tenere l’ombrello in modo che non si rovesciasse per il vento; ridacchiò a disagio stava per dire qualcosa quando venne distratta da qualcosa alla sua destra “Oh! Le Musee d'Orsay..”

“Ci sei già stata?”

“No, ma presto ci andrò… o almeno spero…”

“Piacciono gli impressionisti?” si poteva sentire genuina curiosità.

“In realtà più i post-impressionisti come Gauguin… penso che sia molto intenso… ma probabilmente tu li avrai visti allo sfinimento questi musei…”

“In realtà no…” sembrava riflettere per un momento “Credo che vivendo qui oramai li do… come si dice…”

“Dimmelo in francese…”

“Pour acquis…”

La castana sorrise alla voce in francese dell’altra, mentre in inglese era bassa e con quel tenero accento, in francese era ariosa e piena di promesse. Aveva detto solo poche parole, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto fare se le avesse detto una frase intera in quella lingua. “Per scontati?”

“Ouì! Scontati!” l’entusiasmo era contagioso e si ritrovarono in poco tempo a sorridere.

“Come mai non hai preso le metrò?”

“Bhè devo stare tutto il giorno nel mio ufficio, anche se piove, non rinuncio alla mia passeggiata all’aria aperta andandoci… Perché quell’aria stupita?”

“Ufficio?…” le orecchie di Hermione divennero rosse “Uhm… pensavo che fossi più… una modella…”

L’altra rise “Draguer!”

“Non sono un playboy… dico ciò che vedo…”

“Voi inglesi…” sorrise in modo bonario “E tu perché non ai preso le metrò?”

Hermione venne di nuovo colpita da un attacco di estrema eloquenza e borbottò qualcosa.

“Excuse-moi?”

“Ho… scordato il portafoglio a casa…”

La risata musicale dell’altra affiorò di nuovo.

Hermione decise di voler cambiare argomento, uno che magari non fosse la sua inettitudine. “Il tuo ombrello è trasparente…”

“Ouì… mi piace immaginar di esser nella mia casa an Provence, posso immaginar la pioggia cadermi addosso e correre per i campi…”

“In Provenza? Anche i miei nonni vivono lì…”

“Ouì? Dove?”

“A Martigues… è sulla costa…”

“Ma certamente! È una cittadina così graziosa. Quindi sei per metà francese?”

“Già, mia madre è di lì… e invece tu?”

“Avignone. In realtà sono parigina fino nelle ossa, ma ho passato molto tempo lì” sorrise.

“Ci sono stata! Ho speso metà giornata solo per visitare il palazzo dei papi!” Hermione iniziò a sgorgare con entusiasmo “Èuna città così deliziosa, anche se ho visto solo l’interno delle mura…”

“Ouì? Mia nonna sarà contenta di sentirlo?”

“Tua nonna?”

“È un … pezzo grosso...”

“Si?”

“Ouì”

“Interessante… magari potrei chiederti un tour personale della città prima o poi…” forse l’inglese stava ritrovando un po' del suo smalto con le donne. La frase sarebbe stata anche d’effetto se non fosse inciampata subito dopo, cosa che provocò un’altra risatina dall’altra che le prese un braccio per non farla cadere. Mai in 26 anni della sua vita la castana si era sentita così imbarazzata, inciampare davanti ad una bella donna sul selciato del Louvre. Sperava che, almeno. nessuno stesse guardando le telecamere di sicurezza.

“Pourquoi pas?” sorrise levandole dei capelli dal viso.

Hermione quasi si voleva appoggiare a quel tocco di quelle dita così morbide, ma si schiarì la gola mentre arrossiva “L’importante è che non ti dia noia”

“Non credo potresti Ermione…”

“Oh…” stupita dal suono del suo nome dalle labbra dell’altra.

“Allons-y…” sorrise.

Chiacchierarono ancora e ancora fino a che non arrivarono al portone della castana.

“Non so ancora come ringraziarti Fleur”

“Oh, non era nulla. Hai reso più piacevole la mia passeggiata…”

“Beh posso almeno offrirti qualcosa?” indicò il portone dietro di lei.

“Oh no, grazie. Non vorrei fare ancor più ritardo…” anche se sembrava riluttante ad andare.

Hermione cercò nelle sue tasche non trovando nemmeno il telefono. - Bene! - disse tra se e se – Senza portafoglio, senza ombrello e senza chiavi… ma dove avevo la testa sta mattina? - guardò la bionda davanti a lei sorridendo incerta “Sai potresti lasciarmi il tuo numero…. Così… non so… posso chiamarti e offrirti un caffè quando non sei in ritardo?”

“Ouì” entusiasta, frugò nella sua borsetta e ne trasse un biglietto da visita.

“Mercì” disse e se lo mise in tasca.

Si salutarono e Fleur riprese la sua strada, forse consapevole di due occhi nocciola che la seguirono per un po'.

Hermione gettò via il maglione zuppo appena entrata in casa e corse in camera cercando freneticamente il telefono. Diverse coperte, sei pile di libri e due imprecazioni, lo trovò dentro ad un tomo a mo di segnalibro, quasi scarico per giunta.

Si mise la mano in tasca per cercare il bigliettino… la sua faccia assunse un espressione di orrore mentre estraeva la mano e si trovava un pezzettino di carta oramai illeggibile a causa dei pantaloni completamente bagnati.

No, non poteva essere! Trovava finalmente la sua dea… e ne perdeva il numero! Ma la prova era lì davanti quel pezzetto di carta oramai irrecuperabile.

Doveva assolutamente ritrovarla! Prese la prima giacca che le capitò sotto mano e corse fuori. Si mise a correre per la strada dove era andata l’altra. Con il fiatone dopo già due minuti, continuò a guardarsi in giro freneticamente. Ma non vedeva nessuno ombrello trasparente e nessuna dea bionda.

Dopo un’ora era ancora più bagnata e senza risultati. Quando un idea le arrivò e sorrise. Suo fratello era un poliziotto era il suo lavoro, anche, trovare persone, dettagli che di solito fossero criminali. Per caso era anche lui lì in città per una collaborazione con l’Interpool.

Compose il numero mentre si riavviava verso casa. Non gli dette nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.

“Harry devo trovare una persona! Vieni a casa mia subito!”

Harry Granger era stato adottato all’età di un anno, da amici di famiglia, dopo che i suoi genitori entrambi poliziotti erano rimasti uccisi in un attentato terroristico. Lui e sua sorella si erano voluti bene fin dall’inizio. Avevano frequentato le stesse scuole, ma si erano separati all’università: Lui giustizia penale, lei scienze politiche. Al College avevano incontrato il suo migliore Ron Weasley era diventato un poliziotto anche lui.

Harry e Ron si erano precipitati a casa della ragazza pensando a una tragedia, ma ora la guardavano come se le fossero cresciute due teste. In tutto il tempo che la conoscevano non l’avevano mai vista comportarsi così. Tutte le sue precedenti ragazze erano state un fatto tranquillo, ma questo… L’accademica Hermione, il topino di biblioteca, la promettente futura ambasciatrice e primo ministro britannico se poteva dire qualcosa; era davanti a loro blaterando della donna dei suoi sogni e di un ombrello.

Ron fu il primo a risvegliarsi dalla trance, per un breve periodo aveva una cotta per lei, ma dopo il suo coming out si era trasformato in un fratello maggiore protettivo come lo era con la sua sorellina Ginny.

“Mione… scusa fammi ricapitolare… Hai incontrato una donna e vuoi che ti aiutiamo a ritrovarla?”

“Ma vuoi che utilizziamo i registri dell’Interpool visto che sai solo il nome…” finì Harry che guardava guardingo la sorella.

La ragazza annuì freneticamente ad entrambi come se fosse la cosa più semplice e normale del mondo.

Il rosso si alzò “Forse l’acqua e il freddo ti hanno fatto venire un po' di febbre… magari è meglio che vai a stenderti…”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! Non ti azzardare a toccarmi! Rimettiti seduto e aiutami!” disse nella sua migliore interpretazione di Molly, la madre di Ron. Appena l’avevano incontrata aveva preso i due Granger sotto la sua ala protettiva, sentito che i loro genitori erano molto impegnati, e nonstante i suoi sette figli. Quindi i ragazzi avevano raccolto molti manierismi dalla donna.

Il rosso si rimise seduto come un soldatino, non era mai una buona cosa sentire il suo nome completo.

Harry si schiarì la gola “Ma lo sai che è illegale chiedercelo di fare? … Servirebbero dei permessi… Dovremmo compilare dei verbali… E se fosse incensurata?” si sentiva strano, tra loro tre di solito era la sorella la voce della ragione.

“Come se non l’aveste mai fatto prima…” sbuffò “Perché non chiedi a Sirius un favore da parte mia?” riferendosi al padrino del fratello.

“Bhe non lo so…”

“Dai ci vado io” disse Ron che voleva andarsene per allontanarsi un po' dall’amica pazza. “Ma cosa devo scrivere… Potrebbero venire fuori milioni di risultati…”

“Ti inventerai qualcosa Ronald. Se lo fai giuro che ti offrirò birra per un anno” disse la ragazza.

“Va bene vado, vado. Appena so qualcosa ve lo dico…”

Hermione si appoggiò alla finestra sospirando pesantemente, appena Ron se ne fu andato.

“Mione non ti ho mai vista così…” l’uomo si avvicinò ad abbracciarla.

Lei sbuffò “Nemmeno io… ma non lo so c’è qualcosa in lei… come un… sarà stupido…”

“Non credo che tu potresti mai dire una cosa stupida”

“Bene… è come un incantesimo… appena il mio cuore l’ha vista ha fatto… Bum!…Non so come descrivertelo…Ho galleggiato nei secondi e nei minuti mentre le parole volteggiavano intorno a noi. Sai che non credo nell’amore a prima vista… mi sono scagliata più volte contro una cosa del genere definendola stupidaggine… ma ora…” appoggiò la testa alla spalla del fratello.

Harry pensò lungamente a cosa voleva dirle, quando finalmente stava per aprire bocca, sua sorella si staccò da lui “Ombrello trasparente!” guardando di sotto.

Con un turbine aveva preso la giacca e era sulla soglia “Muoviti Riri!” lo stuzzicò col suo nomignolo da bambino.

Furono di corsa per strada, iniziarono a seguire la donna, o meglio l’ombrello. Anche se erano un po' impediti dalla folla di gente e di turisti. Hermione era una cane da caccia non lo perdeva di vista un attimo, sempre standogli dietro si infilò nella metro. Si tastò la giacca: di nuovo senza portafoglio! Prese una decisione in un quarto di secondo, sotto lo sguardo inorridito dell’altro che aveva capito cosa volesse fare.

Prese la rincorsa e senza badare alla security saltò oltre le barriere. Mise il piede male, ma non se ne accorse dall’adrenalina e continuò a correre verso l’ombrello che si stava chiudendo.

Arrivò poco prima che le porte del treno si chiudessero e notò con orrore che i capelli della donna erano viola e non biondo platino.

Harry le arrivò dietro “Mione la gendarmerie!”

La ragazza lo prese per la giacca e si infilarono in un altro treno che andava nella parte opposta. Purtroppo si scontrarono con una vecchietta che li prese a borsettate e gli urlò contro in francese finché non scesero alla fermata seguente.

Finalmente presero fiato appoggiandosi ad un muro di un palazzo davanti all’Opéra.

Harry le diede un pungo sulla spalla mentre lei si chinava a strofinarsi la caviglia che ora iniziava a far male. “Mi dici che cazzo ti salta in testa?”

L’altra grugnì e cercò di rimettersi in piedi su entrambi i piedi. Il telefono dell’uomo squillò.

“Granger”

“Sono Ron. Di all’uccellino innamorato che non ho trovato nessuna corrispondenza… avevo pensato se facessimo dei poster? Tipo quelli per lo smarrimento dei cani?”

“È l’idea più stup…”

“Fallo. E poi chiamami quando li hai stampati” disse Harry. Hermione lo guardò poi scrollò le spalle, non poteva esattamente giudicare visto le sue azioni precedenti. Videro dei gendarmi uscire dalla metro e guardarsi intorno.

Harry li spinse via mentre si intrufolavano in un gruppo di turisti spagnoli.

Dopo altri tre avvistamenti di ombrelli trasparenti e altre quattro di chiome biondo platino, di cui era un turista tedesco molto confuso dall’essere placcato da una donna inglese dal nulla, Hermione era scoraggiata.

Arrivò Ron con dei plichi di poster da attaccare e del nastro. Sul foglio c’era scritto: << _Sei un avvenente bionda platino, con gli occhi blu, intelligente e con spirito? Lavori in un ufficio? Ti è capitato di raccogliere una ragazza inglese senza ombrello davanti a Les Invalides? L’hai accompagnata fino a casa? Bene, ha perso il tuo numero e vorrebbe ringraziarti. Per favore chiama questo numero XXX – XXXXXXX >>_

“Ma così sembro disperata…”

“Ma tu sei disperata Mione”

La ragazza sbuffò mandandoli a quel paese, per poi ringraziarli.

Iniziarono a tappezzare tutte le superfici che trovarono. Dovettero iniziare a correre di nuovo, o a zoppicare velocemente nel caso di Hermione, perché: primo la sicurezza della stazione li stava ancora cercando e secondo avevano affisso dei cartelli su un posto vietato, sfortunatamente una pattuglia della gendarmerie era lì vicino… Terzo frustata Hermione aveva gettato la sua lattina di Coca cola, procuratagli da Harry per pranzo, contro un muro… peccato che quel muro fosse l’ambasciata del Senegal… Ron aveva quasi distrutto la porta di un hotel per entrare a chiedere informazioni su una donna bionda appena entrata… peccato che fosse un hotel Majestic a 5 stelle… Harry aveva provato afermare una ragazza e quella pensava che la stesse per derubare...che dire avevano cinque pattuglie alle calcagna. Per fortuna la pioggia era cessata.

Si fermarono a prendere fiato sulla Paserrelle Debilly, uno dei ponti sulla Senna, imboscati in un gruppo di americani. La castana era piegata in due dal dolore e dal fiato corto. Harry e Ron non erano messi meglio, ma almeno potevano vantarsi in quanto poliziotti inglesi di star battendo i francesi. Il rosso fu mandato a casa di Hermione a recuperarne il telefono, nel caso quei… dubbi… poster avessero funzionato.

Hermione guardò in basso verso un bateau-mouche, un battello piatto fatto apposta per navigare sul fiume, arredato come un ristorante che passava lì sotto. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una testa platino e degli occhi azzurri, non poteva dire molto altro data l’assenza di occhiali o meglio di lenti a contatto, perse quando aveva sbattuto contro un palo mentre correva.

“Fleur!” iniziò a sbracciare, sporgendosi verso la ringhiera. Harry sgranò gli occhi e si aggrappò alla sorella cercando di mantenerla. Ma lo slancio di entrambi li fece cadere nella Senna.

Ore dopo erano nell’ufficio del capo della polizia di Parigi.

Minerva McGonagall, Ambasciatrice inglese a Parigi presente anche lei, era divisa tra lo shock, il divertimento e l’incazzatura, verso la sua assistente.

D’altra parte Apolline Delacour, capo della Gendarmerie di Parigi, non nascondeva il suo sorriso divertito. Quando i due ragazzi, bagnati, malmessi e avvolti in due coperte termiche, finirono la loro storia rise apertamente “E poi dicono che voi inglesi siete senza sangue…”

“Mi scusi?” chiese Minerva

“Sans sang… senza passione… come si può dire…”

“È modo dire che si riferisce al fa…” provò a spiegare la ragazza ma venne gelata dallo sguardo del suo capo. Odiava deluderla ma solo ora si rendeva conto quanto fosse stata stupida.

L’ambasciatrice stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì.

“Alô maman. J’ai…”

La fuggitiva si alzò di scatto voltandosi “Fleur!”

“Ermione?”

Avrebbe anche risposto se non fosse stato per la caviglia che decise che era il momento opportuno per cedere; perciò cadde a faccia in giù oramai sentendosi umiliata nel profondo. Con suo fratello che rideva a crepapelle.

Hermione si chiese se poteva diventare un tappeto, o se non si fosse mossa forse si sarebbero dimenticati di lei. Sentì una mano calda che le alzava delicatamente la testa “Chérie?” era la bionda.

“Ciao…” emise tremante il tappetino umano.

Apolline Delacour si unì alle risate di Harry “Feìleur sapevo che le donne ti cadevo ai piedi ma così…”

La McGonagall si passò una mano sulla faccia, eppure la giornata era iniziata bene. Guardò la sua assistente, la considerava una delle più promettenti, ma l’aveva vista sempre così rigida… ora guardarla con questa donna… e tutto quello che aveva combinato.

Dopo ripetute insistenze l’inglese raccontò alla sua dea la storia, contorniata dai commenti di Harry.

Fleur dopo una piccola risata, si chinò e dette un leggero bacio sulla guancia ad un Hermione rossa pomodoro “Tutto questo disturbo per me?”

“En fait d’amour, vois-tu, trop n’est pas même assez” sorrise l’altra citando uno dei suoi drammaturghi preferiti. Avrebbe avuto anche un effetto romantico se in quel momento Ron non avesse spalancato la porta con mezza gendarmerie alle calcagna urlando “Liberateli mangia rane!”

(In amore, vedi, troppo non è abbastanza. Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais)


End file.
